


Hugs and Chains

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU prisoner HIde, Birthday Fic for Seidou, He's an aogiri captive, M/M, Mentions of Kaneki/Haise, One Shot, Owl Seidou, implied hidekane, mentions of Haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou celebrates his twenty fourth birthday on the floor of a dirty prison cell. He's not alone though. His reason for living celebrates it right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for Seidou. His birthday is 9/10, but I was too busy yesterday to finish it. So I posted it today! It's a little AU, in one of my Hcs, Hide is a prisoner of Aogiri. And I think these two are just meant for each other. On a side note, today is 9/11, so my thoughts and prayers go out to anyone who was effected.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own TG. And I'm my own Beta.

It isn't the greatest birthday celebration that Seidou has had, though it certainly isn't the worst (there are a series of “worst ” that he can recall. One is standing forgotten against the wall at a meeting two years ago, where his leads to a case are outshines by Akira's. The other is his sister poking and prodding at how wrong he is to show up at their home only for his birthday, but to miss out on other important dates that he should have attended. The last is his mother mistaking him for his father as he walks through his front door with his briefcase dangling beside him, telling him to hurry up and get inside so they can hide for Seidou's surprise party. He didn't have the heart to tell her that her husband ran away years ago).

 

There's “cling” and “clang” of chains as the thin body drags himself across the concrete floor at the sound of Seidou stepping into the cell. Empty eyes that even rival Seidou's own peer at the hooded figure.

 

“Don't you know it's rude to keep your hood on inside, Mr. Seidou?”

 

Despite the vacant gaze, the voice is like a surge of warmth in the midst of an angry blizzard, and Seidou asks himself why he stopped visiting the cell all those weeks ago (it's mostly self blame, but he doesn't need to admit that to himself anymore).

 

“They said you'd been calling for me all day,” he removes his hood as he slides down onto the grimy ground (part of him winces as dirt shifts beneath him, and he considers asking Tatara to provide Hide with better living conditions. Though he knows better than to irritate the older ghoul), catching the new gleam in Nagachika's eyes as his gaze swallows up the ghoul.

 

It's nice that he can bring some joy to those empty eyes.

 

“'Course I was” Nagachika answers honestly as he stands to his feet, making his way towards the sitting ghoul, “today's your special day! Why wouldn't I be asking for you man?”

 

In the midst of his stride, his facial expression morphs into something painful, and a shudder that seizes his entire body sees him wobbling. He loses his footing inches away from the ghoul, and practically collapses into Seidou's crisscrossed lap. Startled at first, the ghoul's arms fly up as Hide's head smacks against his chest, and as his bony hands grope for the ghoul's broad shoulders.

 

“S-sorry,” Hide shudders sheepishly as he attempts to steady himself, “haven't had much to eat in a few days—but that's not the point!”

 

Seidou's concern doesn't show in his features, though among the hundreds of problems that swarm within his brain, Hide's hunger presents itself as the largest. Maybe he just will have to bargain with Tatara.

 

A muscular arm finds itself wrapped around Hide's waist, and a flat palm against his back. Seidou's let's his head seep into the crook of Hide's neck, where he allows the soft scent of the blond to rock him into a peaceful trance.

 

“I don't have anything for you Mr, Seidou,” he can hear the vibrations of Hide's voice resonate within his chest. He can almost taste the agony rolling off of Hide's tone, smell regret emitting from his pores, so much that it wakes him from his trance.

 

“I can only just give you a big hug,” muses the blond with a hint of dry laughter in his voice, “Happy birthday Mr. Seidou!”

 

Like torn threads trying to keep together a heavy garment, Hide's arms envelopes Seidou's body the best they can.

 

There's no cake, or singing, or huge boxes, there's just chains clanging against the floor, and Hide's shallow breathing that doesn't another birthday with him. Seidou pulls him close.

 

“Don't worry, Nagachika,” Seidou manages, “This is the best gift I've had in a while.”

 

The thoughts of what he'll do tomorrow, who kill tomorrow and how insane he'll go die away as Hide melts into his embrace. For now it's just the two of them. The only one left living who paid any attention to him during his dreadful time at the CCG (there is Amon, but his whereabouts are unknown—he might as well be considered dead). The only one who inspires him to keep living in this hellhole (because if he gives up, if he fails, if he loses, then Hide's head is Eto's next meal, and his bones are toothpicks for Naki).

 

What would make his birthday better is if he tells Hide of Sasaki, if he tells him that his friend his living, that his captivity isn't for nothing, that one day they'll see each other again. Seeing Hide happy is the best gift of all.

 

But something bitter rumbles in Seidou's stomach as he realizes just who's fault it is that Hide is in this situation. Just what ungrateful little shit abandoned his blond and started a family elsewhere. Just what idiot took Hide's love granted.

 

Kaneki Ken. He can almost taste those words on his tongue, can almost imagine those bones crunching in between his teeth. It would be fitting for Kaneki. He doesn't deserve Hide, doesn't deserve his love, doesn't deserve to live because of Hide's sacrifice.

 

“Are you okay Mr. Seidou, you're getting a little tense.”

 

Seidou then realizes just how hard his arms have wrapped around Hide, how the thin man's bones are creaking underneath his inhuman weight.

 

“Sorry Nagachika,” Seidou loosens his grip, “I'm just glad to have you here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOC I guess? Sorta Hidezawa. I ship it, I do. I think they're meant for each other, and I think they could really make each other happy. I feel bad that Kaneki treated Hide how he did, and I wanted to kinda add that in here. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed this! It's for Seidou's birthday. Again, today is 9/11. My prayers and thoughts go out to anyone who suffered because of it. 
> 
> As always, have a wonderful week and God bless =)


End file.
